This invention relates to a dispenser mechanism for ink correction liquid. Conventional liquid dispenser mechanisms for a similar purpose resemble ball pen type devices wherein a spring-urged ball is arranged within the discharge end of a liquid passage so that the ball surface is adapted to engage the paper surface; liquid is dispensed by pressing the mechanism downward against the paper surface so that the ball retracts into the passage thereby permitting liquid to flow from the passage onto the paper surface.
The requirement for manual pressure to achieve liquid dispensing somewhat impedes flow onto areas of the paper in direct contact with the ball surface. Additionally, the tip end of the passage structure tends to become immersed in the dispensed liquid, thereby scraping some of the liquid from the paper surface. Also, the paper must be positioned on a flat hard surface in order for the ball to properly retract into the liquid passage for dispensing purposes.
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser mechanism that does not have to come into direct contact with a paper surface in order to achieve a liquid dispensing action. Pressure contact between the dispenser and the paper surface is not required. The mechanism thus avoids some of the problems associated with conventional spring-urged ball type dispensers.
In a preferred form, the invention comprises a frusto-conical cover rotatably fitting onto a spiral frusto-conical elastic liner wall that extends from a bottle containing ink correction liquid; the flow control element comprises a shaft extending from the spiral wall. A manually actuable lever mechanism is mounted on the bottle for rotating the cover, to axially contract the spiral liner wall and thus achieve a liquid dispensing action. Achievement of the dispensing action does not depend on contact with the paper surface or the application of external pressure to the flow control element.